O Retorno de Plutão
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Por mais acostumado que estivesse, estar entregue aos caprichos do Destino era frustrante, doloroso. Vivera um ciclo que um humano comum jamais viveria. Agora, esse ciclo se encerrava para o começo de um novo. E para que o novo nasça, o antigo deve morrer...(História escrita para o SAOF 2, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal).


**Título:** O Retorno de Plutão

**Autora:** Lune Kuruta

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya

**Classificação:** 14 anos

**Palavras:** 2418

**Personagens/Casais:** Shion de Áries (Patriarca), Saga de Gêmeos; menção a outros.

**Gêneros:** Gen, angst.

**Resumo:** Por mais acostumado que estivesse, estar entregue aos caprichos do Destino era frustrante, doloroso. Vivera um ciclo que um humano comum jamais viveria. Agora, esse ciclo se encerrava para o começo de um novo. E para que o novo nasça, o antigo deve morrer...

**Notas:** História escrita para o SAOF 2, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (fic postada na comunidade em **06/01/2014** - ou melhor, na madrugada de 07/01, mas ok).

**Nota de postagem no FFN (15/01/2014):** O período de exclusividade da fic na comu terminou, então aqui está... postando no meu perfil.

Para quem não sabe, "SAOF" significa "Sofrendo Até o Fim". É um desafio da comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal em que você escolhe um personagem de alguma série e escreve uma fic drama/angst com ele. No primeiro SAOF trabalhei com o Afrodite, e neste escolhi o Shion.

A ideia que eu tinha na cabeça se deturpou, digamos assim, e a fic se tornou praticamente uma catarse... por isso, creio que talvez esteja confusa. Tentei colocar explicações suficientes, mas acho que acabei confundindo mais... x.x Acabou que as notas, provavelmente, saíram mais extensas que a fic em si. Espero que isso não afugente o pessoal...

Pretendo escolher o Shion novamente para o SAOF 3 e trabalhar melhor o que tenho em mente (ontem vi uma fanart que me inspirou, e creio que escreverei essa fic pro SAOF 3, mesmo). Talvez saia melhor na próxima.

_Anyway_, espero que apreciem este... ah... surto.

*** Localização temporal:** esta fic se passa na noite de 4 de setembro de 1973 (e Plutão "ainda era" um planeta XD), portanto treze anos antes da série clássica e três dias após o retorno de Atena (em 1º de setembro do mesmo ano).

* * *

*** Observações e avisos:**

- ANTES DE MAIS NADA: se você não entende (ou não se interessa por) Astrologia, não se assuste. Dê uma chance ao texto x.x [apanha] Os detalhes astrológicos são só um pano de fundo pra angústia terminal de Shion. O que é necessário saber está explicado no texto, basta se deixar levar… n.n''

- A cronologia me deixou ligeiramente confusa. Baseando-me no que consta da cronologia do Taizen, Atena ainda era recém-nascida quando Kanon propôs a Saga um golpe e foi preso no Cabo Sounion, mas não sei exatamente quanto tempo se deu desde esse fato até o domínio completo do lado maligno de Saga (e o assassinato de Shion). Tomei a liberdade de considerar que poucos dias se passaram desde então por motivos meus, mesmo. Por uma questão de simplificação, também optei por ignorar o Episódio G (e a influência de Cronos sobre Saga).

- Considerei apenas o universo de Lost Canvas na ambientação da Guerra Santa de 1743. Portanto, a série Next Dimension foi desconsiderada nesta fic.

- Como não sou astróloga profissional, peço desculpas por eventuais erros. Tentei ser o mais plausível possível nesse aspecto. Tomei por base as efemérides consultadas no _site_ "Astrodienst" para o dia 30 de março de 1725 (nascimento de Shion) e para setembro de 1973 (além de xeretadas curiosas nas cercanias de 1735 e uma consulta rápida às efemérides de 1743 e 1986, anos das Guerras Santas contra Hades). Considerei 10° de orbe para os aspectos envolvendo luminares (Sol e Lua), mas ignorem pequenas inexatidões n.n'' Também não me prendi a analisar de forma aprofundada TODOS os trânsitos por que Shion passava (havia uma conjunção Urano em trânsito/Lua natal em curso, por exemplo) para não me enrolar demais x.x

- Tomei a liberdade poética de considerar o povo lemuriano mais adiantado em termos astrológicos (e astronômicos) que a população comum, de forma que a Astrologia praticada por eles - e pelos Sacerdotes de Atena iniciados nessa arte (um dos segredos de Star Hill) - incluísse os trânsitos de Urano (descoberto em 1781), Netuno (reconhecido como planeta apenas em 1846) e Plutão (descoberto em 1930). Pelo próprio contexto da fic, eu não poderia deixar os planetas geracionais de fora.

- Quantos anos Plutão leva em seus ciclos? Astronomicamente, 248 anos (aproximadamente); em algumas fontes astrológicas, porém, falam em ciclos de 243 anos (o que é, curiosamente, o intervalo entre Guerras Santas, e acho que tio Kuru não usou esse número por acaso). Shion morreu aos 248 anos (ops!), mas Plutão já havia passado por seu Plutão natal cerca de dois anos antes; por outro lado, na Guerra Santa de 1986, Plutão ainda estava 10° atrás do ponto em que se encontrava em 1743 (ambas as Guerras Santas se deram com Plutão em Escorpião, considerado seu "domicílio" por muitos astrólogos modernos, embora outros prefiram se referir a Plutão como "co-regente" de Escorpião ao lado do regente clássico Marte). Em suma, o ciclo de Plutão é irregular, então por favor não se incomodem com algumas aproximações x.x

- A cena final provavelmente não segue os fatos (a cena) do mangá à risca. Por favor, considerem licença poética.

- Desculpem-me por tantas notas confusas XD [apanha] Boa leitura n.n

* * *

**O RETORNO DE PLUTÃO**

Star Hill nunca lhe parecera um lugar tão opressivo.

O elmo pesava. Shion o retirou, depositando-o sobre o suporte a seu lado. A brisa de verão fazia seus cabelos grisalhos esvoaçarem de uma forma rara, livre. Mas era uma liberdade ilusória.

Os olhos cansados miravam o céu noturno, mas não precisavam daquilo: o que ocupava sua mente não estava visível naquele momento. Era quase meia-noite e o senhor do Destino já havia desaparecido no Oeste havia algumas horas.

Plutão. Que irônico que, tão pequeno e distante, ficasse resguardado dos olhos humanos nus.

Uma coisa que aprendera era que o Universo trazia em si um simbolismo que poucos têm a capacidade de compreender. Nenhum humano comum era capaz de passar por um ciclo completo de Netuno e Plutão - alguns, mais afortunados, talvez conseguissem um ciclo completo de Urano, e talvez fossem ainda menos os afortunados que conseguiam apreendê-lo com a devida lucidez **(1)**. Além de Saturno, além dos olhos humanos, ficava a fronteira dos Grandes Vaticínios, dos planetas transpessoais, dos arautos daquilo que ia além da vivência comum dos mortais.

Sob essa perspectiva, não sabia dizer se os lemurianos eram abençoados ou amaldiçoados.

Não; seria errado maldizer a longevidade de sua raça, fator que sempre permitiu que os lemurianos pudessem servir mais tempo a Atena. Era uma bênção poder ser o estandarte ao redor do qual o Santuário se reerguia após cada Guerra Santa, liderando os sobreviventes, formando as novas gerações, transmitindo os conhecimentos ancestrais…

Mas não podia negar que aquele privilégio era também um fardo. Ter de permanecer incólume enquanto gerações se iniciavam e se findavam, ser o ponto de fortaleza e constância em um mundo de transformações cada vez mais velozes, enfrentar os poderosos desafios que o Universo reservava para ele - ciclos humanos, ciclos planetários… ser o _Patriarca_, aquele que guia os devotos de Atena e os prepara para Sua chegada...

Aquele que segurou a pequenina Atena, bebê inocente, pela primeira vez.

Sim… aquelas mãos calejadas e envelhecidas. Havia sido o único naquele Santuário - uma vez que o outro seguia sua missão sagrada em Rozan - a lidar pessoalmente com a própria Atena séculos antes, e agora havia sido o primeiro a recebê-la e aninhá-la. Aquela criaturinha pura ainda não transparecia toda a fortaleza que a deusa possuía, mas sua aura cálida não deixava a menor dúvida sobre sua identidade sagrada.

Plutão.

Plutão, o Destino. Plutão, o Insondável. Plutão, o deus do mundo inferior, Hades, que se movimentava lentamente em busca de sua morada de sombras e que em poucos anos atentaria novamente contra a vida de sua deusa de devoção.

Era Plutão quem lhe trazia aquela angústia profunda. Conhecia bem os trânsitos de Plutão pelos planetas de seu mapa astrológico de nascimento. Sempre que Plutão ativa um planeta por meio de algum aspecto, causa transformações profundas e internas - e, para alguém de quem sempre se exige força e sabedoria, esse renascimento sempre costumava vir com alguma dor.

Afinal, aquele era Plutão: senhor do inconsciente, do "Deus interior" (_Blasfêmia, blasfêmia! Que Atena perdoe este humilde servo…_); aquele que traz as perdas, a morte, a transformação. Aquele que o conhece nu, que coloca o dedo na ferida, que expõe o lodo no fundo das águas límpidas.

Plutão trazia consigo também a revolta, o que havia de mais falho em seu ego humano. Trazia a frustração por não poder ter em suas próprias mãos o seu destino. Era motivador poder dizer aos jovens aprendizes que cabe a cada um fazer seu próprio destino, mas Shion sabia que era mentira. O Destino poderia se _esticar_ até certo ponto, _relaxar_ ante o lívre-arbítrio dos mortais, mas não adiantava: no fim de tudo, o Destino era infalível.

E isso doía, corroía as entranhas, feria o orgulho. O todo-poderoso Patriarca de Atena, autoridade máxima do Santuário na ausência da deusa, estava à mercê do Cosmos como uma folha inerte levada pela correnteza de um rio. E era Plutão que, repetidamente, em sua lenta viagem pelo Universo, reforçava aquela amarga lição dentro de si.

Plutão havia enfim completado um ciclo. Havia percorrido novamente todo o Zodíaco, explorando cada ponto do mapa astrológico de Shion. Mexido com cada pedaço, esmiuçado todas as falhas. Plutão o conhecia como não conheceria um mortal comum, pois homens comuns eram incapazes de permanecer sobre a Terra por tempo suficiente.

Os primeiros anos de sua vida tiveram o tom dramático de uma oposição entre Plutão e seu Sol natal **(2)**. O Destino já o desafiava desde pequeno em sua essência, em sua personalidade ainda não completamente formada, colocando a morte e o oculto em seu caminho sem que pudesse impedir ou mesmo tivesse a maturidade de processar tais acontecimentos fatídicos. Perdera seus pais ainda muito pequeno e conheceu seu mestre Hakurei. Descobriu que poderia _falar com os mortos_ através da vivência das armaduras que passavam por suas mãos. Ouvia seus segredos. Conhecia seus medos. Lidava com seu luto.

Não tivera descanso; logo após a oposição ao seu Sol, Plutão encontrou sua Lua. Era tão jovem…! Dez, doze anos, talvez? Naquela conjunção **(3)**, sua segurança emocional era posta em xeque, seus segredos vinham à tona de forma dolorosa. Deveria aceitar aquela sua obsessão com os segredos alheios e poderia tomar um rumo totalmente diferente. Plutão o tentava, oferecia segurança em troca de transformação, renascimento, mudança. Queria afastá-lo da trilha que o guiava a Atena. Plutão queria Shion e levou até ele o espectro Lune de Balron, Estrela Celeste da Eminência **(4)**. Lune o conhecia como ninguém, jogava-lhe a podridão - oh, o quão severo era consigo mesmo! Era apenas um garoto imaturo… - de seus atos, sua indiscrição, a violação dos segredos dos mortos. Mas não era _errado_... era?

E seu mestre Hakurei… que ironia! Plutão o trouxera para sua vida anos antes, e justamente ele havia a ser aquele a frustrar os planos de Plutão! Hakurei o salvou do servo de Hades, fortaleceu sua confiança, e assim… estava ali. Talvez não fosse exagero crer que havia sido aquela conjunção, aquele momento, que selara em definitivo seu destino como servo incondicional da deusa Atena.

E Plutão seguiu a desafiá-lo em cada setor de seu mapa, em cada setor de sua vida. Havia passado por toda sorte de desafios e _pequenas mortes_ que aquele planeta havia sido capaz de colocar em seu caminho. Pensando bem, havia um quê de _plutoniano_ em sua vida: posição de Poder, lidar com as forças do Oculto naquele lugar, guardar os segredos de Star Hill. Seguir em frente deixando os mortos para trás… mortos cujas vozes ainda ecoavam em suas memórias e na ressonância de suas antigas armaduras.

Era marca de Plutão: estava pensando muito em morte nos últimos tempos.

E, enfim, poucos anos atrás, o ciclo de Plutão se fechou. A sensação de _finitude_, que costumava experimentar nos aspectos desafiadores que este planeta fazia, era maior do que nunca. Plutão estava ativando justamente seu próprio arauto; o inconsciente, os temores ocultos, o que buscava esconder por trás da máscara de Patriarca e da máscara de carne. A insegurança frente ao Destino, os primeiros prenúncios mais fortes do retorno de Atena à esfera terrestre ecoando por Star Hill. A responsabilidade pesando sobre os ombros. Preparar o Santuário para a presença física de sua deusa, preparar o Santuário para mais uma guerra sangrenta que decidiria o destino da Humanidade…

O retorno de Plutão lhe trouxera o pequeno Mu **(5)**.

O pequeno Mu tinha pouco mais de um ano quando fora colocado sob seus cuidados. Órfão, assustado, inocente. Contudo, Plutão já lhe informara dos desígnios para aquela criança. O ciclo de Shion se encerrava, e o de Mu acabara de começar.

Teria seu mestre e o irmão dele, Sage, também passado por tudo aquilo? Não conhecia o mapa de Hakurei, tampouco o canceriano havia conversado com ele sobre aquilo. Compreendia. Plutão afetava de uma forma íntima demais, e Hakurei não gostava de expor demais suas fragilidades; além disso, o próprio Shion não teria maturidade para compreender a contento. Gostaria de poder ajudar Mu a atravessar por aqueles trânsitos cruéis, mas havia aprendido que, no final, não era possível passar por eles de outra forma… apenas sozinho.

Dohko também estava passando pelo retorno de Plutão. Talvez estivesse questionando sua missão naquele momento. Sua solidão era muito maior que a de Shion; contudo, sabia que seu amigo conseguiria sobreviver àquela angústia… a vida do cavaleiro de Libra era sem dúvida monótona, mas bem mais pacífica, no fim das contas.

E Shion, durante o retorno de Plutão, recebera a responsabilidade de formar um sucessor. Nisso, tinha certeza de que poderia se orgulhar - havia cumprido sua missão com louvor. Passados seis anos, Mu já havia demonstrado seus dons e seu poder. Era, sim, o novo dono da sagrada armadura de Áries. Era, sim, o cavaleiro de Áries designado para lutar ao lado de Atena na Guerra Santa do século XX.

Naquele momento, Mu passava por uma oposição Plutão-Sol natal. Tal qual ele próprio havia passado em sua tenra infância no século XVIII. Ainda era só uma criança… a Sombra o desafiaria, mudaria os rumos de sua vida, e Mu era só uma criança…

Nada era por acaso. Os fios invisíveis que guiavam os planetas pela esfera celeste eram certamente obra das Moiras.

O retorno de Plutão apenas se esvanecia e uma nova oposição Plutão-Sol já tinha início. Não havia descanso, não havia trégua. Passaria pela oposição juntamente a seu discípulo, mas estavam em pontos muito diferentes do ciclo.

Os trânsitos plutonianos costumam trazer pessoas marcantes à vida. Pessoas poderosas. Pessoas obcecadas. Pessoas desequilibradas. Pessoas intensas. Pessoas que, de algum modo, personificam Plutão e seus efeitos transformadores. Hakurei. Lune. Mu.

Saga de Gêmeos.

Ah, Shion sabia. Os efeitos de Plutão trazem uma sensibilidade além da excruciante e a _sombra_ que se esgueirava nos recônditos da alma do rapaz lhe era perfeitamente visível. Tão jovem, tão poderoso, tão promissor… e tão indefeso ante o Mal que buscava seu controle…!

Sabia que Saga, cedo ou tarde, perderia a batalha contra si mesmo. Plutão o havia tomado como seu instrumento, e contra tal força arrebatadora era impossível lutar. A tentativa desesperada de bloquear seu lado maligno, aprisionando seu próprio irmão no Cabo Sounion no dia seguinte ao retorno de Atena, havia sido o gatilho para que perdesse definitivamente o equilíbrio… e a sanidade.

Queria ajudá-lo. Queria salvá-lo. Mas _não podia_. Estava fora de seu alcance e Plutão se ria de sua impotência. E aquela raiva visceral o fazia apertar os punhos já fracos pelo tempo. Raiva de si mesmo por sua fraqueza; raiva do Destino que jogava com vidas humanas de forma tão leviana; raiva de Saga (_mas ele não tem culpa…!_) por servir de personificação da Sombra; raiva dos deuses por seu sadismo; raiva de Atena (_Perdão, perdão...!_) por não impedir…

Raiva. Raiva inócua que corria por suas veias, retorcia-lhe as entranhas, raiva inútil. Era um cavaleiro de Atena! Havia sobrevivido a uma terrível Guerra Santa! E era incapaz de permanecer ao lado de sua deusa quando ela finalmente estava de volta à Terra. Diferentemente de Sage e Hakurei, quando Hades retornasse, não estaria ao lado de Atena para protegê-la.

O que podia fazer já estava feito.

Escolhera Aioros. Ninguém além do próprio e de Saga - e provavelmente de Kanon - sabia de sua escolha. Ainda não tivera tempo de anunciá-la. Mas o simples fato de escolher Aioros em vez de Saga havia disparado um silencioso gatilho, já sabia.

Saga era o Plutão de Shion. O Plutão de Mu. Os primeiros movimentos de Plutão na tentativa de tirar Atena do jogo.

Mas havia Aioros.

No fundo, por mais doloroso que fosse relegar uma missão, sentia que podia confiar Atena a Aioros. Não importavam os truques de Plutão, sabia que Atena sobreviveria. Os astros eram cruéis, mas não mentiam.

Venceriam, ao final.

Mas…

Não chegou a ouvir; praticamente _sentiu_ o outro cavaleiro chegar.

_Apenas ao Patriarca era permitida a presença em Star Hill_.

Não importava mais.

- Por quê? - A voz de Saga se vez ouvir pouco acima de um sussurro.

Shion não se virou para o rapaz às suas costas. Seus olhos estavam fixos no céu estrelado.

- Você sabe o porquê, Saga. Eu vejo a Sombra em você.

- Seu _velho maldito_! Eu sou melhor que Aioros e você sabe disso! Sou mais poderoso até mesmo que você! - A voz de Saga era cheia de ira, de revolta, de ódio. Plutão era a oitava superior de Marte. Havia muito de Marte em Plutão.

- Minha decisão está tomada.

A brisa em seus cabelos. Fechou os olhos, buscando gravar em suas retinas o brilho de Júpiter. O planeta do otimismo e da fé. Se Plutão se escondia na distância e nas sombras, Júpiter estava ali diante dos olhos de cada um, sussurrando promessas.

Estava fraco, impotente perante um desafio tão grave. Atena ainda era um bebê, e já não era mais capaz de protegê-la.

Mu era só uma criança… e ficaria sozinho.

Saga era só uma criança… e estava entregue às sombras.

Aioros era só uma criança… e tinha uma grande responsabilidade nas mãos.

_Mas Atena viveria_.

Vira seus companheiros partirem. Seus amigos. A própria Atena, no século XVIII. Tantos haviam se passado, e ele continuara ali. Vira governos caírem, guerras se iniciarem e se findarem, vidas se iniciando e se encerrando. Em cada setor da vida, Plutão lhe tirava alguma coisa e deixava sua marca.

Mas o retorno de Plutão havia trazido sua derradeira lição, a lição que faltava em sua vida, algo que, a despeito dos trânsitos anteriores, não havia compreendido em sua total plenitude: Para haver transformação, renascimento, algo deveria morrer. Nada durava para sempre.

_Inclusive ele_.

- Eu fiz o que pude… Atena…

Naqueles breves instantes, experimentou uma curiosa onisciência. Pôde ouvir o ressonar tranquilo da bebê Atena em seu templo; pôde sentir a inquietação de Aioros, que parecia pressentir que em breve também encontraria sua finitude; pôde entrar em sintonia com um cosmos a milhares de quilômetros dali, seu amigo de séculos parecendo questionar o que estava prestes a acontecer; pôde perceber a cosmoenergia do _pequeno_ Mu entrar em alerta na casa de Áries, a alma sensível pressentindo um terrível golpe em seu destino. Estaria sozinho a partir dali.

Sentiu a cosmoenergia de Saga se elevar atrás de si e inspirou profundamente. Nas suas retinas, Júpiter; em seus pulmões, a brisa de verão.

Naquela noite, um ciclo se encerraria em definitivo. O mundo seguiria sem ele.

_Sinto muito, Mu…_

- EXPLOSÃO GALÁTICA!

_Expirou_.

* * *

**Notas adicionais:**

**(1)** Os ciclos planetários correspondem ao tempo que cada planeta leva para transitar pelos doze signos até o ponto de partida - ou, em termos astronômicos, ao período de translação deles.

Nosso mapa natal é um "retrato" (estático) do Zodíaco quando nascemos - nosso signo nada mais é do que o signo onde estava o Sol no momento de nosso nascimento. Além de se avaliar o posicionamento dos planetas (e daí se define o que chamamos de "Sol natal", "Lua natal"...), um mapa é dividido em 12 casas, que correspondem a 12 setores da nossa vida. Em geral, cada casa é regida por um signo a partir do Ascendente (que marca o início da casa 1) - em outras palavras, ainda que seu signo seja Touro e o planeta esteja passeando por Libra, você vai sentir seus efeitos em alguma área da sua vida. Em suma, todos "temos" os doze signos em nosso mapa, cada um se referindo a um setor da vida (há exceções, mas não tratarei disso agora -q).

Quando um planeta completa um ciclo, isso quer dizer que passou por todos os setores/casas de nosso mapa natal (e de nossas vidas), exercendo sua influência nas mais variadas áreas, e enfim retornou ao seu ponto inicial, o ponto em que estava quando nascemos. Nesse momento de "retorno", as energias desse planeta são sentidas de forma mais importante, e é como se fosse um momento de "balanço" em relação a tudo que o planeta nos "ensinou" enquanto transitava pelos signos (e casas astrológicas pessoais). Os ciclos de Mercúrio, Vênus e Marte são bem curtos (o de Marte, se não me engano, é de uns dois anos). Júpiter retorna ao seu ponto inicial (o "retorno de Júpiter") a cada 12 anos.

O ciclo saturnino é de cerca de 28-29 anos e marca o que se conhece como "crise dos 30"... o "retorno de Saturno" que muitos temem. Saturno fala de responsabilidades, cobranças, maturidade e disciplina, e quando retorna ao ponto inicial cobra de nós - como um professor exigente - tudo o que ele nos "ensinou" enquanto transitava pelos mais diversos setores de nossa vida.

Na verdade, foi justamente a questão do retorno de Saturno que me inspirou nesta fic: se Saturno já faz um belo estrago quando encerra seus ciclos (principalmente o primeiro, quando podemos não estar suficientemente "maduros" e "adultos" ainda), imagine se pudéssemos viver um retorno de Plutão! Plutão que fala de "morte", "renascimento" (não sem dor), de "poderes e forças ocultos", "sexualidade oculta"... o senhor do inconsciente! Os trânsitos plutonianos já tendem a ser bastante dolorosos em geral, imagine isso exacerbado! Foi daí que a fic nasceu...

Os planetas além de Saturno possuem ciclos muito longos - Urano (84 anos), Netuno (cerca de 164-168 anos) e Plutão (cerca de 248 anos, como dito nas notas iniciais). Dessa forma, é possível que um humano (ou seja, não-lemuriano) passe por um ciclo completo de Urano, mas não de Netuno ou Plutão. Exceto, claro, se estamos falando de alguém que recebeu o Misopheta Menos, como nosso querido Dohko de Libra ;-)

A título de curiosidade: de acordo com as efemérides que consultei no Astrodienst para o ano de 1725, o Plutão natal de Shion se encontra aos 29° de Virgem. Na verdade eu o consideraria mais em Libra do que propriamente em Virgem - além de estar na cúspide ("limite"), ainda era retrógrado (ou seja, estava "andando para trás" - movimento aparente que os planetas assumem de tempos em tempos, quando analisados do ponto de vista da Terra). Em outras palavras, Plutão já havia ingressado em Libra, mas estava retornando momentaneamente aos últimos graus de Virgem quando Shion nasceu.

**000**

**(2)** A oposição é um aspecto desafiador ("negativo") em que dois planetas (ok, em Astrologia podemos incluir os luminares - Sol e Lua - nessa generalização de "planetas" x.x) se encontram formando um ângulo de 180° no círculo zodiacal - em outras palavras, eles estão diametralmente opostos. Ocorre um conflito entre duas forças buscando coisas opostas, uma incompatibilidade entre esses dois planetas, como se existisse um "cabo-de-guerra" entre eles.

No caso de Shion, seu Sol se encontra a 9° de Áries, de forma que o trânsito de Plutão por esses arredores (costuma haver um orbe - uma "margem de segurança" em que os efeitos começam a ser sentidos mesmo antes do aspecto exato) em Libra configurou uma oposição. Isso se iniciou ainda nos primeiros anos de vida de Shion. Não vou discorrer muito sobre as características de uma oposição Plutão-Sol nas notas, até porque isso já foi vagamente abordado no texto em si.

**000**

**(3)** A conjunção (que não é exatamente um "aspecto", visto que não há, a rigor, a formação de ângulos) ocorre - como o próprio nome supõe - quando dois planetas se alinham (0°). Ocorre uma espécie de "fusão" de energias entre esses planetas, o que intensifica suas manifestações. A Lua natal de Shion se encontra aos 23° de Libra, e o trânsito de Plutão pelas proximidades se deu por volta dos 10-12 anos de idade. Não sei se mencionam a idade que Shion tinha quando encontrou Lune de Balron, mas achei MUITO conveniente XD

A propósito: o "retorno" de um planeta (ou o encerramento de um ciclo) nada mais é do que uma conjunção entre o planeta e "ele mesmo" (em um mapa natal). No caso, Plutão passou pelos doze signos zodiacais e finalmente voltou ao ponto em que estava quando Shion nasceu - ou seja, uma conjunção entre Plutão e o Plutão natal de Shion. Como foi dito, em uma conjunção, ocorre uma "fusão de energias"; no caso dos retornos planetários, isso significa a intensificação de seus efeitos. É por isso que, quando se está passando por um retorno (de Júpiter ou Saturno, por exemplo), as características do referido planeta se fazem sentir de forma mais exacerbada.

**000**

**(4)** Em linhas gerais: em Lost Canvas (mangá - ainda não animaram essa parte T.T), Shion luta contra Lune de Balron e é revelado que os dois já haviam se encontrado anteriormente - Lune havia ido até o jovem Shion por enxergar nele talento como Administrador da História (como ele) e querendo fazer dele seu discípulo. Se Shion tivesse aceitado… Atena perderia um valoroso guerreiro x.x A intervenção de Hakurei salvou a vida de Shion.

**000**

**(5)** Ok, Plutão ainda estava um pouco antes do orbe de conjunção Plutão-Plutão natal de Shion - o retorno começou quando Mu tinha uns dois, três anos. Contudo, é simbólico que o encerramento do ciclo plutoniano de Shion se dê com a responsabilidade assumida de formar seu sucessor...

A propósito, Mu tem o Sol a 5° (quase 6) de Áries e Plutão a 16º de Virgem. Em 4 de setembro de 1973, Plutão estava a 3º de Libra, rumo à oposição exata ao Sol dele. Dessa forma, Shion estava saindo de uma conjunção Plutão-Plutão natal (o "retorno de Plutão", o término do ciclo plutoniano) e entrando em uma oposição Plutão-Sol; Mu também estava enfrentando essa oposição e de forma muito mais intensa nessa época.

* * *

Ah… não sei explicar x.x

Eu tinha pensado em escrever algo baseado na solidão de Shion pós-Guerra Santa, mas quando finalmente peguei pra escrever, saiu essa loucura. Creditem isso ao meu próprio trânsito plutoniano (quadratura Plutão-Lua). Foi uma espécie de catarse, até (err… não tô nesse grau n.n'').

E eu fui atinar que Shion morreu com exatamente 248 anos! Foi daí que veio a curiosidade em xeretar a questão de Plutão - até por conta da periodicidade de Guerras Santas que o Kurumada usa. Confesso que me diverti um pouco nessa pesquisa por ter podido tecer alguns paralelos com a série, buscado um pano de fundo pros derradeiros momentos de Shion. Dei uma BOA viajada na maionese (pra variar), mas tentei x.x

Ah… e não, ele não sabia que retornaria na Guerra Santa do século XX. Ia ficar esperançoso demais pro que deveria ser um angst x.x De qualquer forma, ficou uma fic bem intimista e, receio, um pouco confusa… talvez um dia eu retome esta temática com mais calma.

Novamente: não sou astróloga profissional, ainda tenho muito a estudar (um dia, um dia… no momento ando meio enrolada x.x). Perdoem-me por qualquer inexatidão.

De qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado ^^

_Kissus_,

**Lune Kuruta**

P.S.: Tentei postar antes da meia-noite, mas me enrolei na formatação x.x Mas tá valendo, né? -q


End file.
